As computers and software proliferate, a need for a help desk assistance may be critical for those customers who may not be technically sophisticated. The need for the help desk assistance may be provided either through customer care representatives, or automated agents. Usually, the customer care representatives may be trained to handle limited problems that the customers frequently face while using a product or a service. Further, the customer care representatives usually have a predefined set of steps that will ask the customers to follow in order to overcome a problem. This may lead to the customers becoming frustrated. On the other hand, the automated agents may be trained only to handle certain common problems. Typically in such scenarios, the customer problem is unknown to the automated agents. Further, a highly valued customer is unhappy with the automated agent's support. Hence, organizations may face a very challenging task to maintain their communication with their customers. Thus, such methods may not result in a good customer experience.